1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination unit of a golf cart with a golf bag, and especially to a combination unit having a golf bag and a golf cart structure, it has the effects of ability of being towed by rolling both in collapsing and stretching states, simplicity for operation and convenience for carrying etc., it suits the structures such as for combining a golf cart with a golf bag or for combining the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the golf game was widely promoted, the modes of combination of a golf cart with a golf bag have been highly thought of by users and manufacturers, and various combinations of golf carts with golf bags have been developed accordingly.
A golf cart is a specific appliance for carrying a golf bag, in striking golf balls in a golf course, generally golf carts are used to save carrying of golf bags on the backs of people and to alleviate loadings of people, the golf bags are placed on the golf carts to allow players to tow the golf carts during walking. However, the golf bags must be installed on the golf carts before using, and must be detached from the golf carts after using; if they are to be carried by a car, the golf bags and the golf carts must be carried in a mutual separate mode. These are very cumbersome, and they occupy too much space when in storage; thereby, they have the defects of inconvenience of using and requiring larger space for storage.